School, toys, and boys
by Queenzy
Summary: Vegeta is a 16 yr.old Saiyin on a mission, research human intelligence in high school. Now what does he do when he runs into a genius? V/B first view of the winner, and some of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club members! WOOHOO
1. The new girl

Queenzy: Marco, was that a knock at the door?

Marco: I'll go check. *Gets up and answer door*

Lava: Why didn't you tell me you were doing a new story! You didn't even finish honesty's over rated. *Points gun at Queenzy's head. *

Queenzy: put that down! There weren't enough reviews for it, no point... Fine maybe I'll put you in this one.

Darius: What about me?

Queenzy: Maybe.

Jade: And me?

Queenzy: Maybe!

Marco: No fair!

Queenzy: DAMMIT MAYBE!!!

Disclaimer: I own Lava, Darius, Jade, Marco... But nothing of DBZ except this plot. Don't sue!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta looked on in amusement as the stupid earthlings crowded around a board looking at their midterm marks. 

"Hey Vegeta aren't ya' gonna look at your marks?" Goku came up from behind, looking over the many heads to peer at their own scores. "Hey wow I past! And you didn't do that badly yourself!" Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up, only to find his prince on the floor laughing his head off!

"Yo you past! That's the biggest load of crud I've ever heard, by how much?!" Vegeta picked himself off the floor, whipping a tear away with his finger.

"Oh come on Vegeta, I've been studying with Chi chi for this exam! And I past with a 65." Goku stated, as if he actually knew what he was talking about.

"I know you were doing more then studying with that earth woman Kakorate, every time you went to her dorm room you came back stinking like her." Vegeta looked Goku up and down as if disgusted with him. Goku could do nothing but grin again and laugh, scratching the back of his head Goku style. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "what did I get anyways?" Not that he cared; he only wanted to make sure he beat the third class idiot.

Goku looked at him for a moment. "Get what? Oh your score? You got a 78 Vegeta, like I said not bad." Goku started looking around not interested in the sheet of paper anymore. He saw a flash of raven hair and knew instantly who it was, thoughts of the past few nights came back to his head and he blushed a little. "Uh Vegeta I'll catch you later, I forgot I have to go eat right about now." He rushed the words out and dashed away. 

Vegeta grunted, Why did Kakorate think he wanted HIS company? He began walking down the hall back to his dorm room; this mission was beyond annoying. Vegeta and Kakorate had come here to research human intelligence; he kicked a scrap of paper out of his path. They'd traveled here for nothing because there wasn't any! All these earthlings did was drink, party and sleep with each other; they were the most basic life forms in the galaxy. Vegeta stopped walking for a second in thought, no Tractons were the most basic life forms in the galaxy. He continued to walk when suddenly something latched onto his arm! He was about to kill whatever had attached itself to him, only to just remember he couldn't or face banishment. So he looked down, It was who he thought it would be. 

"Hi Vegeta, what did you get for your score?" A girl with platinum green hair asked in an over friendly voice.

"I don't remember Jade; can you get off my arm now." He tried to remain calm; this girl was what every guy on campus considered their "girl look alike", GLA for short. It wasn't as though she acted like a guy all the time, she just knew how to act with the guys; making it so that she could spy for a friend of hers and give info about a guy they liked.

"Sorry Vegeta," She let go of his arm and took on a more conversational tone. "It's just that I have to at least look like I'm trying to hook you up with another of my friends." She sighed and leaned against the wall. Jade had given up trying to hook girls up with him after Vegeta had clearly stated he wasn't interested. She personally thought he was gay. (Jade: NO I don't, I think he's a hunk! Queenzy: He can be a hunk and still be gay you know!)

"Who is it this time?" Vegeta might hate what this girl did, but she at least was better conversation then that idiot Sayin. She was only partly scared of him and wasn't a slut like all her other friends she did have the occasional playmate, he personally thought she was a lesbian. (Jade: WWWHHHAAAT! Queenzy: Hey you wanted to be in this, now shut-up!)

"You know that girl that sits in front of you in math; well it's not her. It's the girl that always sits in the corner in Biology." She winked at him and gave a small chuckle. "I think you should just wear a mask from now on, the guys might not admit it but they hate how all the girls flock to you." Jade yawned then and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Been out partying all night again, or are you sleeping with someone else?" He smirked, he was careful not to say "sleeping with another guy" since he didn't know which way she played. 'Humans sleep too long' he thought to himself. Jade smiled and stretched her arms into the air before flopping them back down, she nodded and smiled evilly towards him before beginning to walk away. Yet she stopped only to turn around and say.

"Expect a few love letters at your room tonight, a few girls and guys started a 'We want to lose our virginity to Vegeta' club, I heard there's maybe over 50 members already. Oh and there's also a new student too." Then she turned back around and was gone within a few seconds.

Vegeta groaned, if Jade had bothered to tell him there was a new student, it meant it was a female. Vegeta began to walk again, not really looking forward to go to his room now. He looked down the hall to see if anyone was in it, when no one was he leaped out the nearest window and flew to a wooded area; where he usually spent his time training with Kakorate. When he got there however, he knew he wasn't alone the minute he touched the ground, noises could be heard in the undergrowth. He lowered his ki and snuck up to the shrubs before making a ki ball and blasting the plant away!

"Ahhh!" A shrill voice cried out!

"Chi chi it's ok, it's only Vegeta!" A panicked Goku tried to reassure the girl.

"Ok! OK! I'm half nude you moron! It isn't ok!" Chi chi scrambled to her feet and began to get dressed.

Vegeta smirked, stupid woman, like hell he'd want to see her. "Don't bother woman, I was just leaving." He turned around and walked away, it was a disturbing sight to see such a thing. 'A weak Sayin and a shru' he supposed they were made for each other, no Sayin female would want Kakorate anyway.

Back at the school

Bulma walked down the hall looking for her room, when she found the correct door number she knocked to see if anyone was there. When no one answered she used the key the principal had given her to open it. She looked around the room and saw that most of the furniture was black, and the sheets and drapes were all purple. There was a stuffed animal on the bottom bunk, so she guessed that her new roommate had already taken that bed. Bulma dropped her bag and was about to clime up to see why the person hadn't taken the bunk when she was grabbed by the arm.

"Why are you in my room? My door was locked who are you." A girl with two dark brown French braids in her hair and a nose ring glared at Bulma, she looked as though she would break his arm if she gave her the wrong answer.

"I'm new and this is the room I was assigned to." Bulma looked into the girls eyes, she had to look up a bit because the girl was a hint taller then her. Sea blue stared into light brown, almost creating electricity.

The girl looked her up and down, as if seeing if she was lying. Then she let go of her arm and smiled, the smile suited her much better then the frown. "I forgot I was getting a roommate today, sorry about that. You can call me Lava, everyone does." Lava stepped back and folded her arms; she lifted a hand to her face and tapped a finger against her bottom lip. (Lava: HELL YEAH! I'm in the fic too!) 

Bulma wondered why she was doing this but smiled anyway.

Suddenly Lava snapped her fingers and pointed at her, "Now I remember. Your Bulma Briefs aren't you. What are you doing at such a shitty school?" 

Bulma jumped a bit; she didn't want anyone to recognize her. She wanted to get away from people who knew about her money. Lava must have seen this because she smirked and laughed a little. "I came because I was kicked out of my other school." Bulma hoped that would work.

Lava rolled her eyes and sat down on the bottom bunk, "I can always tell when someone lies, you don't need to tell me but don't lye. Hey let me see your schedule." She extended her arm to get the paper. Bulma looked at her for a few seconds before digging into her pocket and handing her the schedule; Lava looked it over then smiled. "You're in most of my enriched classes, which's good. The girls at this school are real bitches to the new ones, but they won't mess with you." She handed the paper back and opened her own bag to look for something; as if what she had said wasn't all that interesting.

"Why won't they bother me?" Bulma asked while folding back up her schedule.

"You want them to?" Lava sounded amused as she pulled out a peach lip-gloss and began applying it.

"No, of course not but still." 

"Because you're now my friend and people just DON'T mess with people I like."Lava smiled, her lips now shining and pointed up towards the top bunk, "I hope you don't snore." She laughed.

"I do not!" Bulma smiled, she liked this girl. Maybe this school was special.

Lava put her lip-gloss into her pocket and got up to leave, she opened the door and suddenly began laughing. Bulma looked at her a little confused, 'What is she laughing at?' She walked up beside her to see what was so funny. In front of the door beside theirs was a gigantic pile of letters decorated in hearts, some smelling of perfume. "Who are those for?" She asked, this guy must really be perfect if all these girls liked him, or at least she hoped it was all girls.

"Poor Vegeta, I thought the 'W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V' club was just a myth, this is the funniest thing in the world!" Lava wiped a tear that had come to her eye.

"What's that?" Bulma asked, the club sure had a long as name!

"It's the 'We Want To Lose Our Virginity To Vegeta' club, you'll see him tomorrow at breakfast. He won't talk to you but he and his friend always sit with me Darius, who by the way Darius is my b/f. And sometimes Jade. Goku's a sweetie, I think you two might be friends." She smiled again and stepped around the letters. 

"What about this Vegeta person?" Bulma was still a little taken aback at the fact that this guy had such a fan club. Lava chuckled again.

"You know what, he might be in the cafeteria right about now. Come on, I'll try and introduce you to him. But I'll warn you; he's not all that nice." 

"Then why do so many people like him?"

"Well come on Big Bad, if it isn't his personality, what else is there."

"Big Bad?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

Lava looked up and down the hall then lowered her voice when she saw a few people walking up and down it; most staring at the pile of mail on the floor. "What, you want me to call you Bulma Briefs and just let the same thing happen again from all your other schools?" She waited for an answer.

"Good point, hey what's your real name?" She stepped around the letters as well, ready for Lava to lead the way.

"I never tell my name, people's secrets, and how many b/fs I've had." She stated matter of fact. Bulma smiled, at least she wouldn't tell people who she was. They began to walk down the hall together, Bulma felt a few girls that they passed stare at her, but Lava didn't look like she cared. 

They were turning a corner when suddenly they both bumped into a brick wall! Or at least it seemed like one when they hit it, both girls went flying to the ground! Bulma rubbed the top of her head ready to ask if anyone had seen that truck's license plate number, when she looked up and saw a guy standing there with the most arrogant smirk on his face; his arms crossed in front of him.

"Watch were your going woman!" He sneered looking at Bulma, then he turned to Lava. "Where are you going?" He demanded rather then asked.

"Big Bad are you all right?" Lava ignored the guy and turned to Bulma, who nodded, then glared back at the pig still looking down on them. Lava growled and looked back up too. "Vegeta I swear you wait around corners just to do that!"

"It's a hobby." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Bulma's eyes widened! This was Vegeta?! He was an asshole! She picked herself up off the floor and dusted her jeans off. Lava was already up fuming mad.

"Big Bad, this is his all mighty royal shit head Vegeta." She crossed her arms and settled for glaring daggers at him, seeing as how none of her insults were affecting him. 

"Vegeta? Sounds like vegetable." Bulma glared as well. What an idiot! 

Vegeta looked at this human with blue hair, she looked ready to kill, and that amused him. Then he remembered what Jade had said. Maybe he could get this earthling to hate him instead of follow him around like a vulture. He'd come back from the woods, deciding not to fly because he wanted to take as long as possible coming back to this hellhole. "And what kind of a name is 'Big Bad', woman, your not big at all." He looked her up and down with a disgusted look, though he had to admit she did have a good pair of legs.

"So you're the shortest guy I've ever seen!" Bulma retorted, but Lava touched her arm lightly to get her attention. When she had it, she whispered softly into his ear.

"There are a few midgets in the school Bulma; you shouldn't say that out loud." 

Vegeta smirked, 'Bulma huh, why doesn't she want people to know her name?' the girls thought he couldn't hear them, it was pathetic. 

"Vegetable why are you looking at me like that!" Bulma wanted to back away a little at the look this weirdo had been giving her. It looked as if he'd been thinking of her murder!

"Never call me that again woman, you'll regret it." He stated.

Lava looked at the two of them, both were glaring at each other like if any one of them heard a bang they would start a war. 'It must be love.' She thought to herself, then she looked at the time and gasped! "Dammit I'm late, Darius is going to kill me!" She was about to run away when she remembered Bulma didn't know the way to the cafeteria, an evil idea sparked to life in her mind suddenly. "Got to go Big Bad, stay with Vegeta, Vegeta stop being an ass for three minutes and take her to the cafe please! Thanks , see you at breakfast tomorrow Vegeta, see you later Big Bad bye!" The rushed words fell out of her mouth so quickly, not even Vegeta had time to react before Lava sprinted down the hall. 

"Wait! Don't leave me with him!" Bulma cried out after her, but it was too late. She sighed and turned back around, Vegeta was just standing there a little stunned it seemed. "ARGH! Fine can YOU show me to the cafe!" She said a little annoyed, she knew Lava had done that on purpose, she wasn't stupid!

"..." Was the only response she got before he started walking away.

"Hey! Are you going to show me or not!" Bulma placed her fists on her hips and looked at him, waiting for an answer; a proper answer.

He didn't even turn back around! He just grunted and continued walking! Bulma growled softly under her breath and began to follow him, 'He better be leading me the right way' she thought bitterly. She was certain she would always hate him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Queenzy: There, are you people happy now! 

Darius: Why do I have to go out with Lava?

Lava: Yeah, he's a weird lovesick softy! I want Vegeta!

Jade: I do! Please Queenzy!!!

Vegeta: No one will have me! 

Queenzy: Vegeta O.0 what are you doing in my room.

Vegeta: I do not want to be a teenager!

Queenzy: So you want to be an adult in a high school?

Jade, Lava: *snicker*

Vegeta: I'm warning you woman!

Darius: Please, I don't want to be with...

Queenzy: Shut it! this is my fic! Now all of you behave before I edit this!

Vegeta: You wouldn't da...

Marco: Cool it Vegeta, your starting a losing battle, believe me.

Queenzy: Ha you see! Ok my fellow authors and cool people, review!


	2. food wars episode 1

*Lava and Jade sit on Queenzy's bed playing rock, paper, scissors trying to decide who gets to rape Vegeta. Marco sits on the desk making puppy faces and Darius whines in a corner. *Queenzy: Stop trying Marco!

Marco: PLEASE!

Queenzy: I already told you, if I do put you in this story your not going to be a pimp!

Vegeta: Let the parasite be a pimp, he's annoying!

Marco: HEY!

Queenzy: I thought you left after Lava and Jade tried to jump you together.

Jade: I win!

Lava: How about best out of 230?!

Vegeta: (0.0) they're still at it!

Darius: *Looking up at Vegeta from his spot on the floor* Why do girls have to always want you?

Lava: Oh grow some male hormones!

Queenzy: Lava be nice!

Lava: It's not my fault it's true! *Blows a raspberry at Darius who sticks out his own tongue. *

Jade: Hey look their getting ready to French each other! * Pulls out a bag of popcorn* 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I only own this plot and my own stupid characters. (Everyone: Hey!) Hey it's the truth! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Bulma followed the vegetable down corridors and threw doors, at one point she was certain this guy was going to lead her to a deserted part of the school and rape her! But soon enough, Vegeta walked through a door that read 'Cafeeria' the 'T' had broken off. Bulma walked threw the doors after him and was greeted by a food fight! Mashed potatoes were thrown in every which way, green Jell-o was splattered all around the floor and teens were using trays as shields! Bulma ducked when a slice of meat loaf came flying her way, she looked around for Vegeta to see that the shit head was at the far end of the room, sitting at a table in a corner. No one seemed to be looking in there're direction, as if they knew better. Bulma was quick to take that as an advantage. She scrambled as fast as she could around the room, grabbing a very short kid that looked like a nerd and placing him in front of her when a piece of pie went flying right for her head. The nerd got the full force of the pie right in the face! Bulma mumbled an apology but didn't stop to see if the guy had heard it. Her favorite tank top, which was the same color as her hair and read "If it weren't for boys I'd quit school" was not getting stained! She dived into a chair at the table where Vegeta was sitting; then she looked back at the war zone she'd just gone through.

"Sanctuary!" Bulma proclaimed in between pants.

"Poor Krillin." A girl with bright green hair stated, shaking her head yet smirking.

"Who?" Bulma asked still a little out of breath. 

"The guy you forced to save you from the killer custard pie." The girl looked Bulma up and down, then leaned over a guy who Bulma was certain was only breathing in the jumbo plates of food in front of him to extend her hand. "I'm Jade, and you are?"

Bulma took her hand and was about to say what she'd been saying all of her life, "Hi, I'm Bul... Big Bad." She grinned nervously and waited to see if Jade would see her trip up. 

Jade stared at her for a second then shrugged and sat back down and snagged one of the guy's fries she'd just been leaning over. "Goku, I know it might be hard for you at this point but how about saying hello." Jade poked the guy now known as Goku in the ribs. Goku looked up for a moment, his mouth stuffed as much as it could be with food, puzzlement written across his face. He spotted Bulma and gave a small smile and a nod. Then he swallowed and coughed a bit, Jade rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of water, which he downed in a second.

"Hiya... nice to meet you, what did ya say your name was?" He scratched his head and looked at her innocently.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow but said in an uneven voice, " My name is Big Bad". Goku only nodded again and went back to stuffing his face, Bulma realized that Vegeta was doing the same thing! 

Jade noticed Bulma's look of confusion and said in an amused voice "I know what you're thinking, how can they not shock on all that food without even chewing? It's one of those unanswered questions Big Bad that you should just get used to." Bulma nodded and continued to stare at the two boys, she noticed they both had weird looking hairstyles that looked like gravity had no say in the matter. Both were definitely in shape, and they ate like there're stomachs were bottomless pits!

"Are you two brothers?" Bulma asked after the thought had been itching at her mind for five minutes, yet the reaction she got was enough to make her want to take her words back.

"WWWHHHAAAT!" Vegeta jumped up, making his chair fall down. Everyone in the cafeteria shut up and stopped what they were doing. The lunch monitors snuck out of the room silently while everyone's backs were turned. "YOU DARE THINK I AM RELATED TO SUCH A LOW CLASS, IDIOTIC, SHRU LOVING FOOL!" Vegeta wailed at the top of his lungs!

"That was kinda harsh Vegeta..." Goku sounded as if this happened all the time, he didn't look affected in the least!

"Jeez Vegeta it was a simple question! A yes, no answer! And how can you be so mean to your friend! You have no right to insult him or scream at me! Who do you think you are you, you, you VEGETABLE!" Bulma yelled just as hard! Her old attitude kicking in. She stood up as well, not wanting to look up at the jerk!

"I warned you about calling me that woman." Vegeta looked as though he would raise his hand to hit her! His gaze was unmerciful and Bulma was sure she saw a vain at the side of his head start to throb. Bulma didn't close her eyes however, she wasn't scared of him. He stared at her, then just as it seemed he really would slap her; he stomped off. Everyone stared at the now swinging cafeteria doors. Some turned to look at her but quickly looked away, Bulma nearly screamed when an arm came down onto her shoulder. 

"Don't mind him, he's used to getting what he wants, and people not talking back to him." Came Goku's soothing voice. Bulma turned around and let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding in, she looked up at him, he smiled; then sat back down and continued ea... inhaling a bowl of noodles. The room had stayed silent up until slurping noises from Goku could be heard, then it erupted into small talk and whispers.

"Wow did you see how mad Vegeta got?"

"No stupid, I was in my dorm room. Of course I saw you dolt!"

"That girl was sooo brave!"

"Who is she?"

"Maybe I should see if Vegeta needs comforting."

"Oh no you don't!" A little catfight started between those two.

"Hey maybe I could get her number."

"Yeah you wish."

Bulma sat down next to Goku, blocking out the conversations. Jade looked at her from her original seat, then took two bowls from Vegeta's pile of food. She placed one in front of herself then slid the other towards Bulma who caught it, Bulma felt as if this would become a constant thing, she just felt that this would be hers and Vegeta's whole relationship! She looked at the clock that hung on the wall right next to them, then got back up and began walking away.

"Big Bad where are you going?" Jade cocked her head to the side.

"I still need to go and look around, don't want to be late for anything." She gave a thumbs up and turned back around. It wasn't that she didn't like theses new people, it was just that watching Goku go at it for too long was making her feel sick. As she left, a guy came up to her.

"Hi, can I walk with you?" He asked. 

Bulma looked at him, he had a bunch of scars all over his face, his hair was cut short and he had on just a hint too much after shave. (All: BOOOOO! *popcorn starts flying at screen* Queenzy: Hey watch it! My screen isn't Yamcha!)

"Fine if you want to." They went through the cafe doors and started down a hall way.

"So umm, your new here aren't you." The guy looked at her with a smile, Bulma didn't really like how his face twisted when he did that.

"Yes, I'm Big Bad, what's your name?" She wouldn't make the same mistake as at the table, her name was now Big Bad. She'd even pay the teachers to call her that!

"Big Bad? Huh that's cool, I'm Yamcha. You were pretty brave back there." (All: BOOOOO! Queenzy: If I see popcorn again, you all die!)

"Why, no one has stood up to him before?" She tried not to look at his face which was still twisted in that weird smile.

"Not that I know of. Any way, did you know there was a party tonight?" His voice was mixed with a sticky honey sweetness, Bulma rolled her eyes; maybe this guy thought it was seductive.

"No I didn't, remember; I'm new." She was really regretting letting Yamcha come.

"Well I insist you come and be my date. We could head over now." He stopped and took her lightly by the arm, making her face him.

Bulma wasn't sure what to do, she had been planning to ditch the jerk once she reached her dorm room, but then the psycho would know where she was staying. Bulma jogged her brain for a solution, then finally a light bulb appeared! She took it and threw it away, laughing nervously. "Yes I suppose I can come, it's not like I know a whole bunch of people. Let's go!" She winked at him before setting off down the hall. 

"Huh Big Bad, it's the other way." Yamcha said in a goofy voice.

"I knew that!" She felt like kicking herself or better yet him, but her pride made her just turn around without even looking at him and walk the right way.

Vegeta rubbed his temples, *Stupid woman, how dare she.* He growled at nothing in particular. Not even the Saiyans on his planet stood up to him, unless they planned to die thirty seconds into the argument. That earthling, so weak and puny; had just done the stupidest, or bravest thing in the world! Vegeta got up from leaning against the wall and continued his way to his room, just one more corner and he'd be free. 

"ACK!" He shouted at the pile of mail that was bigger then he was! All the many perfumes invaded his nose and he sneezed. He raised his hand and was about to destroy them all with a ki ball when he heard voices coming down the same hall. He knew instantly who it was, he hid behind the letters and waited to see what would happen.

"So Big Bad, anything you like to do in particular?" a guy's voice was saying.

"I build things believe it or not," That girl Bulma said in a non interested way."where is this party again?"

"We just have to go down those stairs and then make a right, it's this guy Darius's party I heard."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, Darius's party was last week! The guy was leading her somewhere, not that he cared (*cough*) but that girl would die by _his_ hands, or would become a slave to him for her rude behavior. When the two past, he silently followed them. 

They reached a dorm room where the music was pulsing, it was pitch black and you could only see shadows. Bulma didn't like this, but it looked like it would be even easier to ditch the freak and go! She looked up at Yamcha who was bobbing his head to the crazy beat, then she looked around trying to see how the room looked. All the furniture was moved back, and a smoke machine was hung in a corner. Yamcha tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned around he gave her a beer. It looked sealed, but Bulma wasn't sure she would drink it.

"Uh Yamcha." She asked, but he didn't hear her. "Yamcha!" She tried again, but he still didn't look like he'd heard. "YAMCHA!!!" She bellowed into his ear, he looked around and smiled that ugly smile of his.

"Yes?" He put an arm around her and brought her closer, to Bulma's sense of smell's horror!

"Can you see if there's a different kind of beer, this won't get me drunk fast enough!" 

Yamcha grinned and took the beer from her, "Why don't you try getting high? It might work better!" He gave her a look that tried to encourage her. (All: PEER PRESSURE! Queenzy: ACK! MY EARS! I'M DEAF!) 

Bulma wanted to slap him! Of all the nerve! She was just about to explode on him when suddenly another light bulb popped up! Everyone in the room started yelling at her, she quickly grabbed the stupid thing and smashed it with her foot. (Lava: are you serious?! Queenzy: Well this is romance _and_ humor, got to do something!) "Do you have anything on you right now?" She asked, as though this was an everyday thing.

"No but I know a few guys who do, wait here and I'll get us something good!" He told her, then slithered like the snake he was through the crowed. A few girls stopping him trying to get a dance.

Vegeta shook his head, the girl did drugs, how could such a beau.(*cough*) Ugly stupid thing take drugs? That was pathetic! He turned around and began walking out, when suddenly a girl latched onto his arm!

"What the!!!" He looked down to see a girl wearing a "W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V" club t-shirt. His eyes widened in horror, he wiggled out of the crazy girls death grip on his arm and sprinted away! He'd be watching his back from now on!

"No Vegeta, come back! I'm the president, PLEASE I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed out! But Vegeta was already gone. 

Bulma had heard the girl proclaim her love for Vegeta and snickered, good for that moron! She looked around to see that Yamcha was out of sight, then she did the 'Vegeta thing' and sprinted like mad out of there! She didn't stop till she reached her door, her heart was pounding and she was sweating considerably. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath, she turned around and saw; where all the letters had once been, there was now a mini crater in the floor! 'I was right about this school being special, it's a mental institution!' She quickly took out her key and opened the door. No one was there yet, so she searched in her bags for her PJs, deciding she would do all her unpacking tomorrow. When she was dressed and ready for bed, she realized she hadn't eaten anything! Thoughts of the bowl of noodles Jade had handed her flooded into her mind and she mentally slapped herself! She growled and hoisted herself onto the top bunk, as she lay there with her eyes open, she thought about her first day here.

'first I go around the whole school looking for a dorm room, then I meet the most arrogant cute as hell... Stop that! Arrogant fool of a man in the world, then I meet a druggy! And after all that...' her stomach growled, and she groaned before turning onto her side. 'Lava better get here before I go to sleep, she better have at least a lollipop or something!' She closed her eyes and tried to think about her new project, those kinds of thoughts always helped her to sleep.

Vegeta lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, he needed to start looking more for at least one intelligent teen! He should be training, doing things teen saiyans do! Not staying on some mud ball researching idiots! If he wanted a full bonafied idiot he could stare at Kakorate all day! He closed his eyes, his tail twitching now and again. He had a sleep filled with dreams, he couldn't remember the last time an image had come to him during sleep. 

When Goku came into their room silently, he looked in the top bunk to see if Vegeta was there. A small smile played on his prince's face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Queenzy: REVIEW! 

Jade: I wonder what Vegeta was dreaming about?

Vegeta: I was dreaming about the day I become immortal and kill Kakorate! 

Lava: Darn...

Darius: Darn what? Why darn?

Lava: He should of been dreaming about me! that spell I put on him should of worked!

Jade: Oh so that's why I found that 'easy spells for Dummy's book under your bed.

Lava: What were you doing in my room!?

Queenzy: Busted! * Pulls out another bag of popcorn and watches Lava chase Jade around the room.*

Darius: Wow I just had deja vous!

Queenzy: You've been reading too many G/W Wufei & Duo fanfics *Offers Darius popcorn.*

Darius: Yeah I guess. *Takes a handful of popcorn and starts eating.*

Marco: I just know one day someone's going to step on me by accident.

Queenzy: What makes you think it will be by accident? ANYWAY review again, Oh and I'm really thinking about that contest! next chappy up as soon as I see enough reviews, later! 


	3. mornin' sun shine

Queenzy: hi everyone, Thank you sooo much for the reviews, sowwie it took so long to update! I can't see strait but this chapter must start!

Marco: You stole my strawberry dacary didn't you!

Queenzy: I only took a few sips

Marco: how many fingers am I holding up?

Queenzy: 119!

Marco: Ok step away from the screen!

Queenzy: *hiccup* Noooooo!

Disclaimer: Marco: Queenzy owns nothing but her own characters, her corny plots, and me! Don't sue her, she can hardly give me a decent meal!

Queenzy: Hey just because I made you frog legs that one time doesn't mean anything... Wait, what do you mean corny plots! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes; the sound of snoring could be heard coming from the bottom bunk. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was still considerably dark out. As he was about to get down from his bunk, images of his dream resurfaced and he stopped in mid movement. ' I'm going crazy!' he thought to himself, dreams about the blue haired woman, different times, and different places. It had all seemed pleasant, especially the one were he'd been fu... He shook his head and looked down at his tail, which was twitching happily, Vegeta glared at it before finishing his decent. He looked in his dresser and took out a pair of black training pants and a black shirt; he changed quickly, rapping his tail around his waist like a belt. Not even looking at the mirror that hung on the wall, he knew exactly how his hair would look. He looked back at the saiyan that was still asleep and decided to go on without him, he leaped out the window and flew to his training spot. 

**Just a wall away**

Bulma groaned as an alarm clock rang, she tried to reach and turn it off when she realized she wasn't in her room at home. She opened her eyes and saw Lava doing stretches in the middle of the room; she was in a red sports bra and shorts. Her hair was free from the braids, dark brown hair rippled around her shoulders. 'Nice.' Bulma thought

"What in the world are you doing!" Bulma groaned as she lifted her head to look at the cursed clock, 5:55 am!

"What does it look like I'm doing." Lava grinned at her before getting down on her hands and doing pushups.

"You couldn't turn off the damn clock before?" Bulma wiped her head around to glare at her new roommate. Never in her life had she needed to get up before 7:00 o'clock! Lava continued to do her pushups as she laughed at her, Bulma's face grew hot. "Can't you even turn it off now?!" 

"No, you can do it. Maybe you should get up now, start the day early? Breakfast starts at 6:00 until 8:00 so you should get up lazy bones." She finished her last count and sat cross-legged on the floor looking up at Bulma, her grin ever constant. 

Bulma growled before lifting herself off her bed and climbing down, she picked up the alarm clock and turned it off. She was just about to throw the thing at Lava when her stomach reminded her how little she'd eaten the previous day. Bulma laughed nervously and set the clock back where she'd picked it up. She turned to her bags that were still unpacked and began looking for one of the burgundy jacket, gray skirt and white shirt uniforms she'd bought just the other day, along with her toothbrush. Lava just looked on from her spot on the floor, trying not to look interested in what was in the bags. When Bulma had all her stuff in hand she turned to Lava and asked "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh your gonna love this, I got my own!" Lava proclaimed happily, pointing to the back of their room. " My parents gave in a little extra for it; maybe yours did too, because almost everyone else has to use the public ones. I think the only other people who have a private bathroom are Veg head and the principal!" Lava snuck one more glance at the bag, then her eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile. "Umm your dildo is showing."

"WWWHHHAAAT!!!" Bulma exclaimed nearly falling over! "I do not have a dildo!"

"Then what's that sticking out?!" Lava was having a hard time keeping in her laughter; tears were forming in her eyes. 

Bulma wiped around to stair at her bag then saw what Lava was looking at. "Jeez it is not!" She marched over to her bag and pulled out her latest invention, "it's going to help find high energy levels at far distances! YOU were only seeing the handle!" Bulma waved the square piece that had been hidden inside the bag, but Lava only burst out laughing! Bulma's face held no other expression except confusion.

"It just looks like some kind of super dildo to me! Please, just put it away!" She gushed with laughter.

"I think I preferred your seriousness!" Bulma stuffed her work back into the bag and walked past Lava, heading for the bathroom. Lava continued laughing as she passed, and Bulma could still hear her even after slamming the door shut!

The bathroom was small, the floor tiles were black and so was the shower curtain. The bathtub was beep but still small, the sink was small as well. An overview of the room said that it was clean and cute. "Well at least the mirror is big." Bulma murmured, a full-length mirror was hung up on the wall between the tub and the sink, the rim was (What else would it be!) black. She opened up a cupboard that was behind the door and next to the toilet and discovered black and purple fluffy towels. "I'm using one of the towels!" Bulma said loud enough for Lava to hear, at least her laughing couldn't be heard anymore!

"Yeah go right ahead! Take a black one since right now I'm using purple, I do NOT want to get mixed up with things like that!" Lava's voice was heard through the door. Bulma took the towel and had a quick shower; she dressed into the uniform and put her hair into a low ponytail.

"You can use the bathroom now if you want." Bulma said as she came through the door, but when she looked up Lava was dressed and putting on her silver looped earrings already! She was dressed in the boy's uniform, which was made up of a white shirt, black tie, gray pants that fit her too well, and a burgundy jacket. She had in a burgundy nose ring and her hair was put into the same two French braids. "Why aren't you taking a shower?" Bulma walked around her and stuffed her PJs under her pillow.

"I took one already! I know the meaning of hygiene thank you very much!" Lava suddenly flashed her an evil grin, and Bulma knew exactly why!

"How long did you leave that stupid clock on for!" She gave Lava her all time most dangerous glare! But Lava seemed to brush it off!

"I woke up at maybe 5:30 am; I've never seen anyone sleep through an alarm so long." Lava opened the door to the hallway and motioned Bulma to follow.

"Why in hell would you want to get up at 5:30!" Bulma huffed. She walked out and waited for Lava to lock the door.

"I couldn't sleep last night. That's all." She shrugged before knocking at Vegeta and Goku's door. There was a long silence on the other side of the door, and Bulma was sure no one was going to answer, when she was just about to voice her thoughts; the door banged open! 

Goku stumbled out with his shirt half-buttoned and his jacket over his head! "I'm up! I'm here! What time is it!" He finished buttoning his shirt and fixed his tie before taking his jacket off his head and placed it around his waist.

Lava glanced at Bulma before turning back to Goku "It's about 6:15 now, you have your own clock you know!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Where is Vegeta?" 

"Still not back yet." He began walking down the hall; Lava and Bulma followed. 

Not many people were in the halls at this time, but maybe one or two students could be seen walking into one of those public bathrooms. Bulma came up beside Goku and pocked him in the side of the ribs, " Hi again." When he looked down at her she grinned, "It's rude to ignore people you know." She took the same finger she'd poked him with and used it to shake in front of his face. Goku laughed dumbly and scratched the back of his head.

"Oops sorry about that Big Boob."

"What did you say!" Bulma's face reddened from embarrassment as well as anger!

"Umm Goku her name is Big Bad, not, *Cough* Big Boob." Lava finished the last part in a whisper, maybe so Bulma wouldn't hear it again (yeah right).

"Sorry Big Bad, my brain doesn't start working until after I've eaten something. I never meant to insult you."

Bulma opened her mouth and was just about to give him the worst side of her tongue! When suddenly Goku's words reached her own brain. She looked up into his face and saw that he was being completely honest. All of her anger diminished and she half smiled. "It's ok you didn't mean it." 

All three of them continued walking down the halls to what Bulma hoped was the cafeteria, they turned a corner and saw Jade leaning against the wall next to the cafeteria doors. Lava walked up to her and did a special hand shack that Bulma would never remember, then Jade came over to her and hugged her. "How's it going? Need to ask you a question after ok?" She let go of Bulma and winked. Bulma had no idea what Jade was talking about but it didn't matter since She was nearly pushed over by Goku as he ran into the cafeteria screaming.

"FOOD!!!" 

All girl's sweat dropped, Lava shacking her head, Jade with her hand scratching the back of her head, and Bulma with that confused look she seemed to of adopted since the day before. "What was that?" She asked a little nervously.

"Same just like yesterday, and the day before that. Everyone gets up early because Vegeta and Goku devower everything edible at every meal!" Jade practically screamed!

"So I guess that's the reason for getting up at ungodly hours." Bulma said to herself.

"Yes Madame, ungodly indeed." Lava took on an English accent and pretended like she was holding a teacup, with the pinky and everything!

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, if he's going to take everything in there, shouldn't we go in!?"

"Don't worry, we got VIP! We take whatever those bottomless pits put on the table, there's enough so that it won't really matter." Lava gave a thumbs up and took Bulma by the arm before skipping through the doors.

*Meanwhile*

A large flash was seen in the middle of the woods, a scream was followed.

Vegeta sank to his knees and gasped as blood ran from his mouth, his black shirt was now rags but it did not bother him. He was getting out his frustrations with this bogus mission, he wanted to get off this puny pathetic planet now! 'The next teen I see that even has an ounce of intelligence! I'm abducting it!' He slowly stood up and removed the pieces of shirt (wouldn't the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club love to see that!), before flying to the school campus grounds and through the open window to his room. Vegeta quickly took a shower and put on the ridiculous uniform, 'the next human' he thought as he opened the door to the hall. As if he needed to vow to himself once more, he whispered in a low and almost dangerous voice... "the next..."

*back at the cafe*

Bulma gulped down her milk and grabbed a pancake and placed it on her plate, it was like a game or race at the table. The goal was to try as fast as you could to get what you liked before someone else grabbed it or Goku inhaled it! So far she'd already lost a blue berry muffin to Jade and about three pieces of toast to Lava, she had also taken a chance grabbing a banana when Goku was going through that part of the table; the result was her screaming when Goku nearly bit her hand off!

The cafeteria was jammed with people as they tried to get at least a scrap of food, then suddenly the cafe doors opened and someone gasped, all the students turned around to see Vegeta looking dark and pissed. Everyone made room for him as he made his way towards the table that the three girls and saiyan were seated. All was silent, all was still.

Bulma leaned over and whispered into Lava's ear, "what is this? The royal treatment?" Lava giggled, then shut it when she realized that had been the only sound in the room.

Vegeta sat down on the chair next to Lava and Goku, then just as if he'd been there the whole time, and the whole room WASN'T watching. He began inhaling food just like Goku, who to Bulma's terror hadn't stopped eating and now her pancake was missing! "DAMMIT GOKU!" She yelled before continuing her attempts to get a decent meal, the two other girls followed her example; and soon enough they were back to their race, only now they had to stay out of Vegeta's way too!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Queenzy: It's not as long as I wanted it to be but my homework is killing me!!!

Lava: Your making us out to be scavengers!

Jade: Why can't Vegeta sit next to me!?

Darius: Where am I in this chapter?

Queenzy: Well I hope my fellow authors like this more then my characters do! God!

Marco: I'm not even in this fic Darius! Consider yourself luck!

Lava: You got number 17 wrong on your math hw.

Queenzy: Give me that!!! Argh! N E ways review plz! thank u! next chapter will make up for the shortness of this one I promise! Do you like the Vegeta as evilish, or as a horny teen saiyan? Tell me in the reviews cause I'm not sure what you ppl will like! ^.^

Jade: *sigh* maybe Vegeta will run away with me...

Lava: Queenzy, you should make Jade apart of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club.

Queenzy: Are you sure YOU aren't already Lava?!

Lava: (0.O) WHAT! 


	4. author's note

**__**

Author's Note

Queenzy: Hi ppl, sorry for the long long long wait but I couldn't get to a screen long enough to actually write something that didn't have anything to do with an essay. But there is some good news! I can't dissapoint everyone, and I'm not going to abandon this fic so just wait a few day (A week at most starting from today) and I promise to have a new chapter up! maybe even two or three, all depends on how long these ppl at my high school library allow me to stay on for. So Thanks to ALL the wonderful fans for the wonderful reviews! They are really pushing me and my crew to work as much as will be permitted. All my Yamsha haters say "YO!" lol, have faith in me that we will continue and that you will be very pleased with the end results.

Jade: aplications will be put up below for females, as well as males to join the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club!

Lava: So the next time you review please answer the questions as well as comment either when the chapter comes up.

Marcus: Or for this Author's note if you just can't wait! 25 person will get a part in the fifth chapter up close and personal with the all time fav. Elf!… I mean prince!

Darius: Offer will end in two weeks from now so hurry up!

-Application-

1)name:

2)age wished to be in story:

3)why you should be Vegeta's play thing (20 words or less):

4)light discription(hair color, eye color, skin tone, short,tall,):

5)top Vegeta fetish:

6) I here by throw all my modesty away when it comes to Vegeta and will willingy rape him if given the chance. I will also not flame if or when I get replaced by Bulma later, a one night stand is all I want: 

I accept/I don't accept (if you don't accept….TOO BAD!) 


	5. first period craziness

Queenzy: Well I see that the little game I started is coming along well, and just as I promised, I'm putting up the next chapter now! 

Lava: what exactly are you doing *looks over Jade's shoulder* GASP! Your trying to...oomph!

Jade: *Now sitting on Lava's back and stuffing her face into the floor* keep your mouth shut!!!

Darius: I don't think she can breathe Jade.

Queenzy: What don't you want us to see huh?

Jade: you will never know!!!!!!* Takes whatever she has and runs out the library. *

Marco: can I come out of your bag now?

Queenzy: NO!

Lava: *Gasping for air* You... won't... believe what I... just saw guys!

Darius: your going to get us kicked out be a little quieter.

Lava: But!

Disclaimer: you know I don't own DBZ! But I will, damn it all to hell if I don't!

________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma grumbled to herself as she and the rest of her knew found friends save Vegeta and Goku, made their way to first period. Out of that whole table full of food, she had only gotten a few cherries, one apple, and a hard bowled egg. Lava and Jade had assured her that she would only get better with time, and Goku kept on apologizing. She knew that if she didn't get a hang of breakfast she would soon get used to starving! Bulma scowled when she heard Lava giggling beside her, "Stop laughing and tell me what the first class is supposed to be again!" That old temper rearing it's ugly head, no matter how she tried to control it.

"You have human biology; Jade and me have geography. " Lava said while trying very hard not to smile while sounding serious.

"Wait, I thought you said we were in the same enriched classes as you!" Bulma had hoped to actually know someone by the time she started school, her roommate would have been perfect, "What happened?" She whined in a high pitched voice.

Jade chuckled while she rolled her skirt up a little higher, "Your adorable Big Bad; the guys will really like you. Maybe you and I should go to a party some time."

"Been there, done that, never again!"Bulma thrusted her fist up into the air remembering her night and the freaky druggie, Lava and Jade gave each other a glance, (enter sweat drop here) then looked back at Bulma who was still in her little stance. Realizing that the two girls knew nothing about what had happened the previous night, her own sweat dropped and she quickly lowered her fist to scratch the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "Umm, there really isn't any way to explain that."

"Don't worry, Jade makes a fool of herself all the time and I don't say much about it."

"HEY! What do you mean _much_!?" Jade made a move to grab Lava's collar, but the French braided girl ducked and ran behind Bulma. They began to play cat and mouse around her; she just stared wide-eyed in shock.

"And I thought you people were an exception to this school." She watched as they stopped in mid stride and turned in unison to face her, she raised her hands up in defense when she saw the death glares on their faces, "Heehee, I'm just," they advanced on her as if to kill,"joking?" Bulma wasn't sure if she should run or cry out bloody murder.

When the two girls reached the blue haired teen, they flanked her on each side and lay a hand on each shoulder, and as if they had practiced exactly what to do next, they screamed in her ears!

"WE ARE THE EXCEPTIONS! GOT IT!?" Bulma dropped to the floor, stars swirling around her head. 

"Wow you guys... Sure know how to get your point across." Her ears were still ringing by the time they grinned down upon her limp body and hoisted her up. Suddenly, the music from jaws started playing down the hallway, groans and gags were heard up ahead and an awful smell began to form.

"Oh no..." Jade made a face as if the grim reaper had just called her, "hide before!"

"Hey girls! Who's your friend?" A fat little, smelly teen asked as drool began to form at the corner of his mouth. Bulma thought her nose had been burned, her eyes began to water and that hard bowled egg was coming back strong!

"Big Bad," Lava said in a high pitched voice on the count of she had to talk while holding her breath, "this is, this is, Jade!" She ran to a window and barfed! The round guy looked at her ass sticking out over the windowsill and licked his lips. Bulma felt her eyes growing heavy, she tried to back away but the was no where to go!

"ThisisYajirobeBigBad," Jades bottom lip trembled, like any second she would be joining Lava.

Bulma's head was spinning! There had to be a way to get out of this... Suddenly it felt a little brighter in the hallway; Bulma looked up and saw the accursed light bulb floating above her head again. She grabbed that one and tossed it out the window, just missing Lava's raising head! "Hi, nice ta' meet ya' but I have to take care of a few lady things before first period. So yeah, uh, BYE!" She dashed down the hall, behind her she could hear the other two girls making mixed excesses to follow her.

"Who the hell was that! He smelt like a garbage truck and the dump all put together!" When she was safely on another floor, she rounded on her friends, waiting for an answer.

"That was Yajirobe, special guy," Jade said with a shiver, "You can always tell when he comes around, just listen for the music."

"Hey this is your class, be hopeful you don't have any classes with him, he will burn the nose hairs out of you!" Lava said in a warning tone then gave a slight smile before patting Bulma on the back.

"I think he already accomplished that." Bulma rubbed her nose.

"Oh well, we have to bounce or we'll be late and get a D.T. That's one place where Yajirobe practically lives, it's hell get detention!" Jade grabbed onto Bulma's shoulders and shook her until she felt her teeth rattle!

"Yeah, but what makes you think hanging with you isn't already?"

"Ain't she the sweetest thing?"Lava said sarcastically with a toothy smile before walking away with Jade, they were just about to turn the corner when, BAM! Both fell to the floor as if they had gone into a wall.

"VEGETA!!!" They both scrambled to their feet glaring; Vegeta stepped out from around the corner. Bulma really hated thinking about it, but he was a bad boy hunk. 'Damn my female thoughts, no wait, I take that back.' Everybody could admire right? At least she wasn't mad enough to join the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club. Vegeta just stood there watching as Lava and Jade screamed at him, he looked like he was enjoying it! She was just about to yell insult from where she stood, when his eyes wandered in her direction and he just stared. Bulma froze, she couldn't move! Not from fear, just the fact that he looked as though he was about to eat her didn't have any effect either...

"Which one of you signed me up for this?" He growled, his eyes still locked on Bulma, she couldn't help gulping back a squeak. 

"It wasn't any of us." Lava growled just as dangerously.

"We were too busy to do your biding, so we told Goku to sign you up for the extra class. So what did he put you in?" Jade tried to read the sheet of paper, but Vegeta stuffed it back into his pocket. "Oh come on Vegeta, it can't be that bad." She looked as though she already knew the answer.

"You know full well where he put me!" He came closer to Jade, close enough that she looked petite compared to his short yet muscular form. "I despise you." He growled almost with an evil air about him. Jade's eyes widened but she didn't back away. 

"You guys were going to be late!" Bulma had almost forgotten Lava was there, she was too held up in thanking God that it was Jade up there and not her! To her surprise, that sentence snapped the two out of their staring battle and they both walked away from each other, Lava jogging to keep up with Jade, "Bye Big Bad!" She yelled even after she had turned the corner.

"Uh, BYE!" Bulma supposed this happened every day. She shrugged and walked into the class, the teacher was sitting at his desk flipping through a science magazine. She walked up to him hand handed him a note with a fifty, the teacher's eyes widened at the money, read the note then grinned. Bulma's face brightened, 'one class down, nine more to go! She turned around to go find a seat, when (guess who) Yamcha's face stuck out in the class. She flinched, she had hoped never to have to see him again. There was only one empty seat left, right in front of him. 'Note to self, wash again for being in Yamcha's presence.' She dragged her feet until she came to the lab table; she sat down hard on the chair and tried to ignore the eyes on her back. Beside her was a cute looking guy with dark brown hair and green eyes, he couldn't compare to the arrogant brick wall, but he could come close. He gave her a grin and she grinned back, he could take her mind off the wannabe playboy druggie. 

"Alright class," the teacher spoke up when the bell rang, "You can all see we have a new student, Big Bad is it?" Bulma nodded, the teens looked at her for a few seconds before turning back around. "Good, well, I told you that today will be the beginning of a two week human systems, you will be paired off because there aren't enough systems to really go around and we don't want to listen to a project on the repertory system eight times now do we." The teacher, Mr. Chun, had an ok air about him. Bulma had never had a nice science teacher. 'Nice teacher, cute boy, this class could of been perfect.' She sighed. "I'll let you people get your own partners, but don't be too loud, when you got a partner, one of you come up and tell me."

Bulma sat there, she didn't know anyone here except for Yamcha. 

"Hey, Big Bad." Bulma's back stiffened as a chill ran down her spin, "Hey sexy, wanna be my..."

"Your name's Big Bad? You're my girlfriend's new roommate aren't you?" The guy beside her cut in.

"Yes, you must be Darius." She knew what he was doing for her and she was grateful.

"Hey Darius, can't you see I'm trying to get a partner here!" Yamcha raised his voice before Darius could fully open his mouth. Darius stayed calm and watched as Yamcha came around and stood in front of Bulma, "So, as I was trying to ask before, want to be my partner?"

"Nope, sorry but Darius already asked me." Bulma looked towards Darius, he nodded and gave a shrug at Yamcha.

"When, I didn't hear anything between you two until Darius asked your name." His upper lip twisted into some kind of sneer when he looked at Darius, Then went to that same ugly honey smile he had given Bulma last night.

Bulma hesitated, until another light bulb popped up, she took it down and shoved it into her book bag, there wasn't any place she could get ride of it, "Oh I saw him using sign language, I happen to be fluent in it so we were talking while the teacher was telling us about the project. He asked me just before you did." She was going to hell for all the lies she came up with in a day, but if it got her out of trouble then so be it, she liked saunas anyway.

"Is that so." Yamcha looked like he was having a hard time believing it.

Darius hit the table with his hand and looked up in annoyance, calm forgotten, "You heard her, now get out of here and find a hoe, there are a bunch of them just over there." He pointed to a tangle of girls chewing gum.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Yamcha growled, "but too bad your g/f isn't here huh."

"Leave her out of this," Darius gave him a death glare. Yamcha grinned before winking at Bulma and walking away.

"Thanks," Bulma breathed when the little encounter was over, "I owe you."

"No sweat, that guy is a regular ass. You just need to make them feel stupid and they leave with a stupid comment." His calm was back, he just leaned sideways in his chair looking at her.

"But what he said about Lava was so wrong, why didn't you defend her more?" The thought had just come to her; he had defended her but not Lava when Yamcha had obviously called her a hoe.

"I don't need to, he would never say something like that in front of her, he's a coward with no backbone, and he'll be an injured one when I tell Lava and she gets a hold of him." A grin as evil as Vegeta's came to his face and Bulma laughed. "So what's with the light bulb?"

She fell off her chair.

Up a flight of stairs and a corner away, Vegeta was in, (Dare I say it) PE, He was doing about a gazillion chin ups on the bars and going strong, the other guys ignored him, they really got discouraged when they watched him for too long. He didn't care what they said, he just did what the coach had said, 'do this until you get tired, that should cool your attitude." Vegeta was trying to get his mind off the mission, it wasn't as if he could find anything in this class. Maybe someone would answer an exceptionally hard question in science, but he still had life skills before he got there. 

The whistle blew and the coach ordered everyone into the showers, Vegeta hadn't even made a sweat, but he didn't want to seem out of the _ordinary. _So he followed the rest of the class into the changing rooms. He went up to his locker and opened the lock, he took off his gym shirt and stretched. His upper body rippled with muscles over untouched skin, (it really is a shame that there can't be any co-ed changing rooms. Well male members of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club eat your heart out!) He then took off his shorts and wow those thighs! They looked as if he could swim around a whole lake ten times, or kick a guys balls into his skull. He took a towel and rapped it around himself, each movement he made was slick and swift. (how could you not think of what I know your thinking of!) He went into one of the shower stalls, when he saw a free one he went in and closed the door behind him. He put the towel on a peg, his tail began twitching happily. It felt good letting it free once in a while, it would feel even better if he had hot water to relax his growing nerves. He turned the knobs to the hottest he could take, and then put his hands up against the wall and let the water beat down on his back. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to let it go through his hair and hit his face, his tail swung lazily from side to side in relaxation. (Vegeta is butt naked in a shower, ppl plz don't faint on me!) There was a soap dispenser on the side, Vegeta pushed off the wall and pressed the button until he had enough. He began lathering his arms, then his chest, he moved down and down until he reached his feet...(give you ppl time to sit back and imagine it.) After he pressed the second button which gave out shampoo, he began to wash his silky tail and then his hair.

As he rinsed himself off the bell rang, and not just that! "Bombardment!" A bunch of female voices cried! The guys in the room began scrambling around looking for clothes.

"Spread out and find Vegeta!" 

Vegeta's eyes bulged! That voice belonged to the president of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club! And he was trapped in a stall with nothing but a towel and shampoo still in his hair! He gulped and levitated so they wouldn't see his feet, but it wasn't much help since the water was still running. He could here them coming closer, and closer, they would be hitting his in less then fifty seconds. Sure he could blast his way out but he still needed the test subject! thirty seconds, they were four stalls ahead of him.

"Hey, do you smell that?" One of the girls asked, they all sniffed the air. Vegeta on the other hand was holding his nose in disgust! That round mini planet was coming and he knew he couldn't stand the full blast of his stench! "It's, it's!" The second girl stuttered in a horrified voice!

"Hey, am I in the wrong changing room or what?" Yajirobe's voice echoed through the room, everyone stopped dead, Vegeta felt tears coming to his eyes as he tried to hold his breath, "Hey why is everyone so quiet?"

A stampede erupted for the door! Females and males alike, all but Vegeta who was still trapped, he kneeled to the floor squeezing his eyes shut. Even with out breathing it in, his nose still burned!

"Wow, all I wanted was a deodorant, guess I'll have to wait." He walked out of the room and before the door closed fully, Vegeta ran out of the stall and to an open window! "Sweet air!" 

"Where am I?" A girl said with a dazed look on her face, Vegeta turned around and nearly fell over. It was that damn president again! He ran and got his clothes before she could look around and jumped out the window, he flew as fast as he could before anyone could really look up and see who he was, or better yet, what he wasn't wearing. He had fifteen minutes to change and then come back, his nose wasn't going to recover for along time.

"Ok so did everyone tell me who their with?" A chorus of yeses followed Mr. Chun's question. Everyone started filing out, Bulma and Darius talking the whole way. They parted at an intersection, Darius telling Bulma where her next class would be before he left. She thanked him and started on her way, so far her day had gotten a little better. One thing she noticed about Darius was that he was the complete opposite to Lava, maybe he was the one keeping her out of trouble. (Lava: HEY!) As she walked past a window, an urge to look out the window, she walked by it after then stopped in mid stride, then ran back and searched for the naked Vegeta flying in the sky! But there wasn't anything, ' Great, now I'm thinking about the vegetable naked, this has to be one of those weird fantasies that people have once in a while.' She shook her head and blinked her eyes to see if next she would be seeing little elf people.

"Hey 18, are we still going out tonight?" Bulma looked around to see and incredibly short person walking next to a tall blonde. 

She screamed and fell over! 

________________________________________________________________________________

Queenzy: Ppl I know what I want to write for the fifth chapter, but I need that winner!

Darius: I'm officially in the story!

Lava: Oh keep your pants on, so, now do you want to here what I had to say before?!

Queenzy: Go ahead what did jade have?

Lava: An application!

Darius & Queenzy: Are you serious!!!

Lava: Yeah!

Queenzy: That is so going in the story now!

Lava: Excellent... *evil chuckle*


	6. Parenting Skills & Bulldogs

Queenzy: Ok guys.... We got a winner!

Marco: Yeah there weren't enough applications so we went with a # out of a hat, sorry to all that tried.

Darius: Of course we had to take out Jade's which we found after all.

Jade: Oh come on please! I'll be your slave Queenzy I promise!

Queenzy: You already are! Anyway, every applicant becomes a member of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club and can be mentioned at anytime. 

Lava: Shouldn't we tell them who won then? Or at least who the person will be in the story?

Queenzy: Sure thing, just want to say a lil' thanks to everyone who did their part... THANKS!!!

Darius: So the winner of the all time Vegeta fan dream is #5...

All: Tina Ayala! Hip Hip Hooray!

Queenzy: Boa you are the proud and all mighty president of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the character known as Boa or certain members of the club, yet everything else is MINE! *ENTER INSANE LAUGH HERE*

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Parenting skill & French bulldogs

Bulma got up slowly, then quickly made her way to her dorm room. Students filled the halls, a particular group of girls walking just ahead of her caught her wondering attention as she walked behind them.

"So anyway I asked if anyone had seen Boa after the little mission and still no word." A short girl with brown hair said in a worried tone.

"Ok Akuma, like you really care what happens to the girl." Another girl said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I do when I have the feeling she might have gotten to Vegeta after all." The girl now known as Akuma stated angrily. Then shrugged, "I know she said first come first serve but I really wanted a shot at him!"

"So did everyone else, dammit! It's all Yajirobe's fault, stupid jackass!" Yet another girl said as she shoved her hands inside her jacket pockets.

Bulma's eyebrow shot up, so these were some of the mystery club members. She tried to listen to their conversation a little more but they turned a corner and went through another door. 'Dammit!' she cursed in her head. 'Lava and Jade have to here about this!' Bulma's eyes suddenly twinkled at the thought of confronting the stupid vegetable and smooching it in his face again and again and ag... BAM! Bulma fell over and crashed to the ground, she gave out a small yelp and looked up to see the person she had just been thinking about, "YOU!"

"You look ridiculous wondering around like a stupid drugged woman, serves you right, stay on the ground like the worm you are." Vegeta laughed in his husky manner, standing over her as if he was God.

"You rotten vegetable! I swear you just materialize in front of people, don't you have anything better to do then play brick wall?!" Bulma growled as she got up and dusted herself off, she had been the only one in that part of the hall when she'd turned the corner. The only movement had been the wind fluttering a scrap piece of paper through the open window, so how the hell had he gotten close enough without her noticing?

Vegeta's smirk turned into a sneer as he watched her get up while dusting herself off, then peering down the hall as if confused. He had seen her through the window he had been planning to enter from after washing and getting dressed when he saw her grin and chuckle softly, he had had the biggest urge to wipe that grin right of her face. And he had, but the vegetable thing had destroyed his good humor. "Well light bulb head, I don't think you're in anyway to make names. I put up with Lava and Jade, but I won't stand for you trying to act Big and Bad despite your so-called name." He said while staring at her and tilting his head to the side, he liked the way she looked as she set her jaw as if to say something then thought better of it and settled to just glaring dangerously. 

After several moments of them just glaring at each other, the bell rang. Vegeta cursed and walked way leaving Bulma to her own devices, of all the classes he hated, life skills was at the top of the list! He could survive in the most dire circumstances ever imaginable, yet these people thought knowing how to sew and pay taxes was enough to get by. For the bazillionth time he repeated the same phrase under his breath, "stupid weak humans." 

Bulma was sprinting down the hall, trying to remember Darius's directions as best she could. "Stupid Vegetable, I'll get him!" She glanced at the numbers of the classroom and realized she had pasted her room by three doors. She skittered to a halt and made a U turn in the limited space, and just as the second bell rang she dived into the class! 

From her place now on the floor she looked up to see the whole class looking at her with surprise, "Uh, made it?" She offered, and most began to smile or shack their heads.

"Nice of you to make such an entrance but if this is what we are to expect every class you might as well sign yourself into D.T and save me the trouble, do you understand?" A plump woman asked as she sat in her seat behind her desk, she looked very much like a bull dog with her beady eyes and large droopy cheeks. Bulma bowed her head and began to apologize when the teacher interrupted her, "I don't care much for what you have to say, just take a seat and be quiet."

Bulma sighed and stood up, she looked around and her heart gave a little flutter when she saw Lava near the far side of the class, and an empty seat! She scurried through the rows of desks and sat down in the desk, she turned to smile at Lava but Lava didn't even give her a glance. Bulma turned around puzzled at Lava's behavior and tried to figure out what the teacher was saying, for some reason Bulma couldn't understand her. Then all of a sudden it clicked and she felt herself sink into her chair, she hated French!

Vegeta sat at the back of the class trying not to look like he was interested in the new project the teacher had just assigned to the class, parenting skill? What a load of crap, he didn't plan on having any little brats of his own for a long time so why would he need to be taught about it? Didn't these humans at least run on instinct when it came to their offspring, if the child wouldn't survive you killed it and moved on, that was the only rule he liked. It was a rule he most loved and used for everything, get rid of the weak. 

He tuned in for a moment to learn that they would be getting special dolls that act like real babies and shit. He was just about to dive back into his hateful thoughts, Jade who sat next to him would do what was needed anyway. Yet one phrase made his eyes widen and become aware of all the female stairs he was getting, "I will be pairing you up myself to see how you get along with other people for a change, you need to do this for a full two weeks starting from the minute you turn on your babies, now lets see..." He turned to Jade who grinned evilly and shrugged, he glared fiercely at her for enjoying this.

"Ok lets see, Serena, you go with Peter. Jade your paired with 17, Kitty, go with Matthew."

"But!" A sulky Kat turned to Vegeta and looked as though she would cry.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Kat, now, oh yes. Simone you go with Richard, Vegeta, I want you with..." She looked around at all the girls on the edge of their seats and wide eyed, one even praying softly to herself. She really didn't know who to put him with but, she glanced at Vegeta and saw his nervousness. "Maybe..." She began to play eny meny miny mo in her head, by this time most girls were shacking with anticipation! Everyone knew Vegeta usually picked Jade but now Jade was taken, anyone of them had a shot! All but the girls who were paired, Kat was softly crying now.

Vegeta gulped and looked around, he knew that whoever this teacher picked would be his rapist.

"OK I know," The teacher pointed to a girl in the middle and tried to remember her name, meanwhile the girl looked as though she would explode! "Boa is it?" Boa nodded slowly, not believing her luck, nor did all the other girls around her. They all gave her the dirtiest looks they could and Boa only smiled triumphantly.

Vegeta looked over at the girl and froze, it was that girl who had latched onto him in the party! The girl who had planned his kidnapping! The girl who lead the army of lovesick weirdoes! And he had to spend a whole two weeks in contact with her! He thought he felt faint.

"You! What is the list for present _Avoir?" _The teacher barked at a boy with red hair at the back of the room, he jumped but stood up and began saying it as best he could but when he made a mistake the teacher told him to clean the erasers. Then she pointed to a small brunette girl, "You! Finish where he left off." The girl stood and said it in a shaky voice.

Bulma winced every time she heard the teacher open her mouth; she was like some kind of drill sergeant; French drill sergeant with horns and a pitchfork! She chanced a peak at Lava who still paid her no mind and began playing with her pencil when suddenly, "YOU!" Bulma knew instantly who 'you' was directed at, she immediately sat up strait and looked at the teacher. "Go to the board and write the list for present _Etre._" Bulma gulped and stood up, yeah she knew French, she needed to know a lot of languages. But remembering verbs? She racked her brain as she tried to think and made her way the black board.

Bulma picked up the chalk and began to write. The teacher said nothing as she finished the first line, _'JE SUIS_', she took a deep breath and jotted down the next one, _'TU ES_' she wasn't sure if she should put another E but thought better on it and continued the third line. 'IL EST, ELLE EST' still no word from the teacher, Bulma wanted to look around and see her face but kept her eyes glued to the board and what she was writing. _'NOUS SOMMES_', _'VOUS ETEZ_'. Crap! What was the next line? Bulma closed her eyes and wrote whatever came to mind, when she reopened her eyes the writing was sloppy but it looked write. _'ILS ETONS, ELLES ETONS_'. She finally turned around to see blank faces and the bulldog reading the board, she waited to the side for the response.

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation? Get back to your seat!" The teacher looked annoyed and when Bulma gratefully sat down she assigned the homework and barked that if it wasn't at least 1/3 done they would all get a D.T. No one groaned, no one sighed, no body did anything accept bend their heads and work on the multiple sheets of paper. Once Bulma had thought French bulldogs were ugly but still cute, well no more!

"Vegeta, what do you want to name her?" Boa asked as she held the now hers and Vegeta's baby.

"It is of no concern to me, get off my arm." Vegeta said in his monotone danger voice, yet Boa brushed it off and snuggled deeper into his arm. Yes she was aware of all the glares she received from her fellow club members and other females, but who gave a damn! Vegeta was the father of her child, if only for a week.

Vegeta was loosing feeling in his left arm, if only his father hadn't threatened banishment he would have destroyed the girl the second she came within his personal bubble. "Look girl, you will refrain from touching me, we will do this project and get it over with. You will let go now!"

Boa let go, she felt a little discouraged but she wasn't president of the W.W.T.L.O.V.T.V club for nothing! Yes, with Vegeta this close to her fingertips she would think of some way to get him in bed, by any means necessary so help her God!

Ring!!!

Vegeta quickly got up and left strait for his dorm room, ignoring the Boa girl's cries to meet her at lunch to decide how they would do the project. 

Bulma was just about to stand up when the bell rang but no one else moved and she quickly dismissed the thought, the teacher walked up and down the rows of desks checking the first page of work of each student, when she came to Bulma's deck, Bulma could pick up the faint smell of wet dog coming off of her. When the last of the homework was checked, "Get out of my sight." And everyone quickly got up, gathered their things and did anything short of running out the door.

Bulma gave a sigh of relief when she was out in the hall, Lava came out a few seconds later and put her arm around her shoulders, "Told you that you were in my enriched classes."

"That was horrible! What's up her ass? I mean does she have a man or did something tragic just happen to her?" There was no way someone was that bitchy for no reason!

"Not that I know of. Anyway, why didn't you come to the room after first period?" Lava asked.

"First I saw three off those people who love Vegeta talking about changing rooms, and leaving someone behind. Then suddenly Vegeta pops up, almost as if he flew out through the window just to make me bang into him! After that I just ran to French class." She was going to leave it at that but then she remembered Yamcha and snapped her fingers, "Yamcha said that if he wanted he could have you in bed."

"WHAT!!!" Red fire appeared in Lava's eyes and Bulma thought stem could be seen coming out of her ears. 

"Yeah, he said that to your B/F Darius." Bulma smiled at the thought of the druggies oncoming pain.

"ARGH!" Lava ran down the hall in a blind rage, but just before she stormed through a pair of doors she stopped, came back and asked.

"Do you need me to take you to the room? Or directions to your next class?" It was almost scary how nice Lava looked as she offered aid to Bulma.

"No it's ok I'll ask someone were the history room is, go have your fun." Bulma gave a thumbs up and winked.

"Oh I will girl, thank you." Lava turned on her heels around and ran back down the hall and slammed past the doors, breaking one off it's hinges allowing Bulma to witness the many teens jumping out of Lava's way as she stomped up the stairs. 

"Go get um'!"Bulma tried to yell but it didn't seem as if Lava heard before she disapeared out of her vision. Bulma quickly turned around and walked the opposite way to her dorm room, smiling a million dollar smile. Ah it felt good knowing justice was being paid, now all she needed to do was get back at Vegeta for all the shit his royal crappiness was sending her way. When she got to her door she noticed a second mini crater was present in front of Vegeta and Goku's door, half a burned letter leaning against the wall. She picked it up and saw that it was a love letter for 'Veg', she grinned and threw the letter over her shoulder as she unlocked her door and flopped down onto her bed, the schedule said she had thirty minutes break to do what she wanted and she wanted to take a nap, and dream about the many ways to get back at Vegeta, unfortunately when she closed her eyes all she saw was that bulldog and she jumped. "AAAHHHH!!!"

Vegeta looked around, someone had screamed but he didn't know who it was. He opened his door and made his way to the cafeteria for a quick snack before he had to go to science, he made his way there. He knew Kakorate would be there with his share of food, maybe Jade and Lava as well. He smirked at the thought of tormenting that Bulma character again, he could vent his verbal range on her since he had to wait until after school to fight his Saiyan idiot. Soon it would be science, and if someone got a relatively hard question correctly, he would have his specimen. Then he could leave and get back to living a normal life.

_______________________________________________________________________________Queenzy: short yes, but its better then nothing right?

Lava: What about Jade.

Queenzy: she will be in the club don't worry, but I'm more concerned about getting all the members of the club mentioned and how Vegeta will get it on with Boa.

Darius: was chapter 4 my only shot in here?

Jade: oh shut up, this fic is so embarrassing!

Queenzy: You wanted to be in it, you wanted to be in the club, we are just helping you along ya' know!

Marco: Queenzy I demand to be in this fic! Come on please!

Queenzy: LALALALA I can't here you! Review while I put away my summer and write for you! some 1 order pizza and put Marco in another room!

Lava: I get to beat up Yamcha! Booya! 


End file.
